


The Prefects Bath

by lil_writer_lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_writer_lia/pseuds/lil_writer_lia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is just taking a nice relaxing bath when she's rudely interrupted. Originally posted on ff.net under the name lil-bi-writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prefects Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Bathroom scene. All I have to say. This was the first fic I ever wrote and now I'm posting it here. I hope you like.

The bathtub in the prefects bathroom was full to the brim when Hermione dipped her toe in.

' _Ah the perfect temperature as always. The little things that make being a prefect worth while.'_

Sighing she lowered herself into the water sinking down till only her head was showing amidst all the bubbles.

' _This night would be perfect if only_ he  _was here.'_

With that thought she let her head sink below the bubbles and water, submerging herself completely. Lost within the bath Hermione didn't hear the door open and the soft steps of the boy she was thinking of. Nor did she notice him when she resurfaced a minute later rubbing her hands over her chest.

' _By god she's glorious'_ her secret audience thought, ' _I must have her!'_ stepping out of the shadows he strolled up to the bathtub. She turned at his approach.

"Draco" she exclaimed her mouth a gap . " What are you doing in...he-here..."

She couldn't breath when she met his eyes. There was desire there, burning bright as a phoenix flame. She never thought she would see such a look in his eyes. She watched as those eyes traveled down her body to her hands which she realized were still cupping her breasts. A blush flooded her cheeks and she sank down into the water till only her head showed.

"Don't do that," Draco's voice was deep and lust filled. He stepped up to the tub and pulled of his shirt, as he was reaching to start on his pants Hermione managed to cough out;

"Wait! What are you doing Draco?"

"What I've wanted to do for months now."

' _God there goes his pants. What am I going to do? Well you could just stay here.. No I can't do that can I? Why not Hermione, there's no harm in a little fun. No I can't! I need to get out of here!'_

"I'll just get out of your way then," she said starting to call for her wand.

"Oh no you don't," he said grabbing her hand.

' _He's naked! When did he get his pants off? Oh God he's gorgeous...don't drool, don't drool, don't drool...it's not like you've been fantasizing about him for months...wait you have. I need to get out of here!'_

Trying to tug her hand free got her no where, just pinned against the wall. She could feel the solid length of him against her stomach.

"You won't be getting away from me that easy Hermione." His tongue tracing a lazy path along the shell of her ear. She shivered.

"Draco this isn't right. You can't just barge in here and think you can do..." her words were cut off when Draco crashed his lips to hers. The kiss was filled with unbridled lust causing Hermione to forget everything but his lips on hers and her hands in his silky hair.

_'This feels so good!'_ That was Hermione's last thought before she was carried away on a wave of pure liquid lust. His hands ran down her body, slowly, leisurely. She pressed herself closer to him eager for more, despite her earlier protests. This was the bot she had been fantasizing about for months and every time she thought about him it always managed to get her wet. Now it was happening, really happening. His hands gliding down her legs and back up caressing her hot needy core. Sliding in and out of her wet folds, causing her to moan in pleasure.

He brought her to climax in a matter of minutes. She never thought it would be this good, this delicious. He kissed a blazing trail across her collar bone, wrapping her legs around him at the same time. He positioned himself at her entrance and growled;

"Mine finally mine!"

* _beep beep beep*_

"DAMN!" Hermione swore loudly, "Stupid alarm clock! It was a dream. Just a damn dream...a damn good dream though!"

She rolled out of bed and started to get ready for the day. She could here Draco in his room. She left for the common room and collided with him.

"Mornin' Headboy," she growled.

"Good Morning Headgirl," he said chuckling "Did you dream of me?"

"Stuff it Malfoy!" she spat out before stalking out the portrait door.  _'If only he knew. If only he knew.'_ Shaking her head she headed down to breakfast. His laughter still echoing in her head.


End file.
